Unscheduled Rain
by Kajune
Summary: Izaya hates the rain, and can't live with it when it comes and goes unexpectedly. At least he has kind-hearted Shizuo to comfort him.


**Title** : Unscheduled Rain

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Durarara!.

 **Genre** : Romance / Comfort

 **Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

 **Summary** : Izaya hates the rain, and can't live with it when it comes and goes unexpectedly. At least he has kind-hearted Shizuo to comfort him.

* * *

It's freezing outside, thick clouds are blocking the warm sunlight and forcing his humans to take shelter under colorful umbrellas as rain bathes the streets. It's no fun to stare at these protectors, much less when heavy rain also means he can't leave his apartment and go to work without fear of becoming ill.

He's known for most of his life that he's sensitive to the wet and cold weathers, and has many a times developed a bad fever as a result of brushing the fact off as mere speculation.

 _It isn't_ , so everytime rain or snow comes down, he is to be kept within the confinement of thick walls or bury himself under layers and layers of bed sheets, and most of the time, Izaya finds himself doing both.

It's bad for his reputation as a information broker, but he's tried to secure days off during winter, only to fail when snow and rain reach his precious city without notice. If only his humans would learn to walk more often, spend more time on foot standing than riding in a vehicle while sitting. It's good for their healths, it's cheap, and it keeps the planet from burning up.

Not that anyone really cares about the planet, since most of his humans have proven to be selfish and often without being fully aware of it. So long as they can have a bit of fun of their own, the planet can just rot away.

It sickens him.

Though he can't honestly say much when his own character has long been centered around merciless pranks and a deceiving nature, but at least he doesn't directly harm the environment. He's tried, very occasionally, to convince members of society to change their habits, only to be met with a client more concerned with his or her personal affairs, a client taking everything said as a direct insult, or a rare type of client who laughs in his face.

There's only one human he knows among these crowds of selfish beings that isn't selfish, and that's Shizuo.

You could pay him a million US dollars and he would still disobey, ignore the temptation and follow only his conscience. No one can force him to commit a sin, and no one can tell him to back off if he catches someone committing a sin themselves.

He may not consider the many expensive cars that fill the roads as indecent objects, but when someone is trying to rape, trying to steal, or trying to hurt, they will always end up on the other side of town should he see fit, or find it a deserving punishment.

That is why, Izaya adores him.

That is why, his hatred for Shizuo quickly vanished as if never having existed.

This happened, when Shizuo caught him collapsing onto the streets last winter, and brought him home. He spent two whole days nursing Izaya back to health, and to their mutual surprise, he won Izaya's affections.

Right now, Izaya is texting for that person to bring him the same loving company he gave back then.

A quick reply reads:

 _[Be there in 5.]_

His humans may not care about the consequences their way of living will bring, but sooner or later he hopes someone will stand up for the right cause and not cower over threats from meanies or a displeased group of people. Ever since he fell in love with Shizuo, he's thought about changing his ways, and while he does at times tease the average person during requests for information, he has mostly been trying to inspire the strong-minded to fight for the planet.

Hopefully the meanies don't catch him.

As the sound of heavy rains fills the room, Izaya lies himself onto the bed while keeping hold of the two blankets covering his form. Then, just as he was beginning to worry, his front door unlocks and seconds later he is met with the sight of a disheveled, out of breath, Shizuo.

The only thought that crosses his mind is that Shizuo ran.

In this weather.

...for him.

Yes. As Izaya sits back up to marvel the sight of his lover, he can proudly say this man is not selfish. He is living proof that humans do have a good side, and hope for all exists. Soft lips meet in a tender kiss, and as much as he would prefer kicking skin-soaked Shizuo towards the wardrobe, he's a little too touched to do so.

Someday, he will be able to arrange his days off more accurately, more suiting with the weather, and not get caught during the hot season staring at heavy rain.

Someday, things will get better.

He prays.

* * *

 **Owari**


End file.
